5 Years
by omnomnivore
Summary: 5 years have passed since Grissom has last saw Sara and now he has a visitor. GSR with a weird twist. REPOSTED ALL CHAPTERS!
1. Sam Sidle?

5 Years

Summary: 5 years have passed since Grissom has last saw Sara and now he has a visitor. GSR with a weird twist.

* * *

"Uhh... hello, I would like to speak with Dr. Grissom?"

"He is not here right now, but if you could sit and wait for 30 minutes he will be back."

"Okay, thank ma'am."

"You are welcome sir."said the receptionist. "Wait, may I ask your name?"

"Sam S."

"Okay, thank you. You may sit and wait now."

Thirty minutes later Dr. Gil Grissom walked through the doors.

"Sir, that man, Sam S., would like to speak with you."

"Thank you." said Grissom as he walked over. "Would you like to speak with me in my office?"

"Yes." Sam said. While he walked through the halls to Grissom's office he noticed how little everything had changed as he saw Hodges still working at his snail crawling pace.

"Here we are, if you would take a seat. May I ask what it is you would like to talk to me about?" asked Grissom once they were seated.

"Let me ask you this, do you recognize me?"

"You do look familiar, did I use to know you?"

"Yes, quite well, but I'm a little different then I used to be."he said.

"May I ask your full name?"

"Yes, Samuel Sidle."

"Are you related to Sara?" Grissom asked as he started to feel sick to his stomach. All he thought was please don't say it.

"No, I am Sara Sidle, just a little different."

"Oh..." said Grissom as he fainted.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it and I think I'm one of the first, if not the first, to have this idea. Please R&R. I like opinions.


	2. He was a She

5 Years

**Summary:** 5 years have passed since Grissom has last saw Sara and now he has a visitor. GSR with a weird twist. Maybe some WCR later on.

**Thank you to all who reviewed:**

theyHAUNTme, ishotsherlock, live.LOVE.life, El Gringo Loco, gsr4life, gslover123, MSCSIFANGSR, normalcyphobic, SaraLou

**A/N:** I don't know how long this will be, so please don't expect too much.

* * *

"Sir, what is your name?"asked Catherine Willows as she ran into Grissom's office after seeing him faint.

"Sam." he replied looking only slightly shocked Grissom fainted.

"Do you know why he fainted?" she asked slightly suspicious.

"Yes, but I'm not ready to tell everyone here my secrets."

"What did Sam say to you Grissom?" asked Catherine as Grissom stirred.

"Nothing important, I just need sleep, I've pulled three doubles this week." he said making an excuse as to not embarrass Sara or Sam.

"I think you need to go home and get some rest, I'll deal with Ecklie."

"Thank you Catherine, I'll come in tomorrow." he replied feeling relieved she hadn't caught his bluff.

"No, you will take the rest of the week off, you need a break. All you've been doing since Sara left is work, it's not healthy, go home and take a well deserved break." she said with authority.

"Sam, follow me to my house, we have to talk."

"Okay, let's go." he said and they left.

After they were gone Catherine motioned to Warrick, Nick, and Greg to come into the office.

"I think something is up. Grissom hasn't fainted because of a heavy workload ever, we need to find out who Sam really is and why Grissom truly fainted. Greg and Nick will you check on Grissom regularly through the week and Warrick will you help me?" she asked feeling a little devious about the plan, but also worried.

When Grissom arrived at his house he was a little worried on how she... he would take it. He removed everything reminding himself of Sara and their love. Sara hadn't called since she had left, so he didn't know whether to believe this or not.

When they walked in Sam... Sara gasped. "You... changed everything back to how it was before. Where is Bruno?" he asked as he saw the bare walls except for Grissom's butterflies and bugs.

"Bruno is probably upstairs in the bed." he said as Sara... Sam, whistled.

Grissom heard Bruno barking as he ran down the steps, recognizing the whistle. He stopped short and sniffed Sam before leaping on and kissing him.

"Bruno..."he said laughing.

"Bruno! Outside!" Grissom commanded.

"We need to talk now that I truly believe you are who you say you are."

"Okay, let's start with after I left. I needed to go somewhere and the first place that came to mind was seeing my mother. She barely recognized me and I told her of my life, of you and fixed a wrong. I told her this is probably the last time I would see her and she understood, but 3 weeks later I got the call she killed herself, so I had her buried and moved to Florida and got a job at a florists even though I found it stupid, but calming. When I had enough money saved I found I didn't like who I was, so I got the sex change and buried everyone and everything from my past or at least tried to. For two years I tried to fight myself and stay away from here, but I couldn't, you were a magnet drawing me here. I have been here for two months and today I finally worked up the nerve to come and tell you the truth." Sam or Sara said as he sobbed.

Grissom felt very awkward, so didn't move to comfort him at all. "I have been waiting for five years for a call, a letter, or something from you to tell me how you are, so at least I knew what happened to you, but not once did you contact me. I would have helped you move on even if it meant leaving you forever. I would have stopped you from changing, I would have done anything you wanted to help you, but you shut out everyone who cared about you. I only wish you would have talked to me." Grissom said as he got up to go to bed.

"The blankets are in the same place, even yours."

As all of this was going on Greg and Nick were waiting outside the door eavesdropping, as they heard that Sara was a guy they ran for it with a complete look of shock on their faces. When they went back to report to Catherine they decided to tell her only that Sara was back, but different and needed to be left alone, so she shouldn't contact anyone about it. When Greg and Nick went home the first they did was poor themselves a shot before they went to bed.

* * *

**A/N2:** Please R&R. I'll try to update soon.


	3. Why?

5 Years

Summary: 5 years have passed since Grissom has last saw Sara and now he has a visitor. GSR with a weird twist. Maybe some WCR later on.

**Thank you to all who reviewed:**

theyHAUNTme, ishotsherlock, live.LOVE.life, El Gringo Loco, gsr4life, gslover123, MSCSIFANGSR, normalcyphobic, SaraLou, devilssmile666

**A/N:** I'm gonna keep going. If I made any mistakes, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer(I forgot in the first 2 chapters): I do not own CSI or any of its characters. The only made up one is Sam, sorta.

* * *

As Sam tried to go to sleep on the couch he realized he had friends and could have come back, could have stayed, or could have at least brought Grissom. He wanted so badly to change, but could not afford it. Finally he drifted off as he tried to think of a solution. When Sam finally woke up it was to the smell of an omelet and veggies. He remembered my vegetarian status even though he was in shock.

"Thank you, it smells wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so. It's all your favorites."said Grissom as he put the omelet on a plate.

As they sat down to eat Grissom's doorbell rang. "Don't worry I'll get it."said Grissom as he got up.

"Good morning, Gil. Is someone here?" a lady's voice drifted from the doorway as she saw the blanket on the couch.

"Yes, but don't worry the person is a he. We have some business to attend to today, but I will call you later, alright?" said Grissom coming up with an excuse.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."said the lady sounding a little crestfallen.

As Grissom came back in Sam asked "Who was that?"

"Heather..."

"Lady Heather!" he said, his voice rising.

"Yes, but don't worry I haven't done _anything_ with her. Although she has been trying to get me into bed for quite some time now." Grissom said emphasizing the word anything.

"If you say so. What has happened since I left? And don't try to avoid the question because I know you have pulled doubles almost everyday since I left."

"I..." he started to say until his phone rang. "Hold on."

"Hello, Grissom... Yes, what is it Catherine?... What?!... Who told you?... Yes, Sara is a little different... No, I only want you to come over before anyone knows." said Grissom then he hung up.

"I don't know where she figured this out at, but Catherine knows you are back and is coming over, we have to tell her."Grissom said quickly and worriedly.

"Umm... is Catherine going to be the only one coming over?" Sam said quite shocked.

"Yes, but we need to make sure no one else knows about you."

"I can do that later because if someone runs the other way we will have our answer." Sam said as the doorbell rang.

"Sit down. Hello, come on in."

"Where is she? And what is he doing here still? Wait, that isn't... is it... but why?" said Catherine as she connected the dots.

Sam(Sara) and Grissom told the story from their points of view from the time Sara was abducted until now filling in the blank spots of each other until the story was told.

"Why didn't you let us help you? We would have." said Catherine in shock.

"I... can't answer that right now, but when I can you two will be the first to know. I have one question for you though, who told you I was back?" Sam(Sara) asked.

"We need to call Nick and Greg." she said with despair.

"Oh shit, they know? We need to explain to them before they die from shock. I don't want to know how they found out, but I have a feeling they eavesdropped last night."

* * *


	4. Ecklie

5 Years

Summary: 5 years have passed since Grissom has last saw Sara and now he has a visitor. GSR with a weird twist. Maybe some WCR later on.

**Thank you to all who reviewed:**

theyHAUNTme, ishotsherlock, live.LOVE.life, El Gringo Loco, gsr4life, gslover123, MSCSIFANGSR, normalcyphobic, SaraLou, devilssmile666

**A/N:** I'm gonna keep going. If I made any mistakes, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. The only made up one is Sam, sorta.

* * *

"Catherine! CATHERINE! Wake up!" said Grissom shaking her slightly.

She had fallen asleep before shift and needed to get ready for work.

"Huh?" said Catherine trying to regain her bearings.

"What time is it?" she said quickly hoping she wouldn't be late.

"You have an hour and a half until shift. I picked Lindsey up from school and brought her here. If she wants I'll let her stay the night." said Grissom calming her down.

"Thank you, but she is going to her grandmothers tonight and I won't hear anything against it." she said as she saw Lindsey walking down the stairs.

"Thank you Gil, but we need to leave and you need to talk to Nick and Greg before they kill themselves."

"Alright, good-bye." he said as they got in the car.

"Hey, umm... what are we going to tell them?" asked Grissom as he thought about the fact that Greg and Nick knew.

"We are going to let them in the house before they ring the doorbell." he said as he saw them through the window.

"What? Oh!" he said as Sam(Sara) opened the door to let them in.

"Sit down, so I can give all the facts." Sam said as they walked in.

"We heard every detail when you told Grissom last night. I have only one question, why did you change?" asked Greg when they sat down.

"Because... well I don't know, but I think it was to truly rid myself of my past. I came back because I had an important announcement to make, but I still don't know how to make it, so you will have to wait. Catherine and Gil are the only two who truly know about everything, so please keep quiet."

"We will. I promise." said Nick after hearing them say what they did.

Sam(Sara) hoped Greg, Nick, Catherine, and Grissom would keep quiet since all of them would want to talk and Grissom was going back to work tonight.

"Please don't say anything to them at work even though I know you guys need to talk about it." he said as Grissom got ready for work.

"We won't, well at least I won't."

"Thank you."he said as Grissom left

"There aren't any cases tonight, so Cath and Warrick continue your case and the rest of us need to help out where we can. I have a mountain of paperwork, so just please help out." Grissom said before he headed to his office.

Not ten minutes after he sat down did Greg and Nick come in. "Did you two do anything last night?"

"What!? No! Stop talking about that before Ecklie or someone hears it." Grissom said in a low hurried voice.

"What don't you want me to hear, Gil?" said Ecklie as he walked in.

"Sara is back." said Greg

"GREG!" shouted both Nick and Grissom.

"Oh, really? Then she needs to come in tomorrow. She never gave her two weeks notice." said Ecklie with a smug look on his face.

"No!" Grissom groaned.

"Have a nice day." Ecklie said as he left.

"Greg! You are going to be murdered tonight, by whom I do not know."said Grissom as Nick and Greg left.

"S! You are about to hate me, Greg, and Ecklie more then you already do."

"Greg let it slip didn't he?" S said looking murderous

"Wait don't answer that. I have to go in tomorrow because Ecklie said something about a two week notice?"

"How did you know?" Grissom asked shocked completely.

"Greg called and apologized."

"Are you going in tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have to, but first I need to tell you the main reason I came back.

"Sit down just in case you faint again." "How bad is this?"

"I'm married."

"What!? But... you... an...and me... who?" stuttered Grissom.

"Melissa Ann Petty, now Sidle."

"Okay, I don't want to know anything else. Just go tomorrow and then leave for good."

"Okay." he said looking crestfallen.

* * *

**A/N:** My next chapter will either be the last or next to last. Thanks for reading. R&R


	5. Was it a Dream?

5 Years

**Summary:** 5 years have passed since Grissom has last saw Sara and now he has a visitor. GSR with a weird twist. Maybe some WCR later on.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed:

theyHAUNTme, ishotsherlock, live.LOVE.life, El Gringo Loco, gsr4life, gslover123, MSCSIFANGSR, normalcyphobic, SaraLou, devilssmile666, inonolimits00

**A/N:** I'm gonna keep going. If I made any mistakes, I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own CSI or any of its characters. The only made up one is Sam, sorta.

* * *

I'm ready for this, I need to tell Ecklie and then leave. Oh shit! I can't do this, but I have to. I swear if I don't die I am going to kill Greg. Alrighty, here it goes. "Hello, are back for Dr. Grissom?" asked the receptionist

"No, I'm here for Conrad Ecklie."

"I'm sorry, but he's expecting another person."

"I am the other person, Sara Sidle, only now it's Sam not Sara."

"Oh!" said the receptionist as she blushed, she used to know Sara.

"You know where is office is I presume?"

"Yes, thank you Jen." he said as he walked to Ecklie's office.

"May I ask who you are? I only am permitting one person to visit me today, I thought I told the receptionist, but I guess not." said Ecklie as Sam(Sara) walked in.

"I'm who you are expecting, Conrad. I'm just a little different then you might remember." he said loving the shocked look on his face.

"Oh... well... umm..."

"Say something before I decide you aren't worth my time." he said loving to humiliate Ecklie.

When Sam(Sara) said that to Ecklie he didn't know that three people were listening to them. Soon it was all over the building that Sara had a sex change. Grissom was being pounded by questions so, he left. As he was driving he heard a really annoying beeping sound. Looking around he didn't find the source, so he started to worry.

"Gil! GIL! WAKE UP!" was the last thing he heard.

When he woke up he was in his bed and was staring at Sara, not Sam, but Sara. "Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost." said the real Sara.

"You won't believe the dream I just had." he said before he kissed her, so longingly and passionate, that she was shocked.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said with a smile before he got out of bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you could do it one more time I'd be forever grateful. I want to know what you thought of this very twisted and weird story. THANKS!!


End file.
